<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Crossing: Trigger Happy Havoc (But It's Actually Good) by ShutUpKevin, waterpopsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894280">Animal Crossing: Trigger Happy Havoc (But It's Actually Good)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpKevin/pseuds/ShutUpKevin'>ShutUpKevin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpopsicle/pseuds/waterpopsicle'>waterpopsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borderline crack, Execution, Gen, He said, Murder, Murder Mystery, THE ORIGINAL FIC WAS TOO FUNNY, THIS IS THE COMEDY POLICE, he did, helped me rewrite a bad fanfic instead, stop changing your status and write your fucking essay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpKevin/pseuds/ShutUpKevin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpopsicle/pseuds/waterpopsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16 villagers with Ultimate Talents are given a once-in-a-lifetime chance at going on a tropical vacation to Hope's Peak Island. Having entered a world of endless white beaches and constant laughter with new friends, the villagers couldn't imagine having NOT taken the chance. </p><p>However, things take a dark turn when a resident is suddenly and mysteriously murdered. Now it's up to the Ultimate Mayor, Murabito, to crack the case wide open and find the mastermind behind the horrifying events taking place at their new home. </p><p>Based off the fanfic that is based off the Danganronpa series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Raymond/Jun | Marshal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, welcome to the fic! kev and I read this Horrendous fic a while back (written by a dear "friend") and decided that it would be fun to rewrite it :) Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Island Getaway? Who wouldn't want that? </p><p>Just a few people were given the chance to live on Hope's Peak Island, and Murabito was one of them. However, these people weren't selected at random - they were chosen because each of them had an Ultimate talent. Murabito was the Ultimate Mayor. While his seaplane was on its way to the infamous island, he excitedly wondered what the other residents' Ultimates were. </p><p>Upon his arrival, Murabito was greeted by a small crowd, some of which were speaking to one another. This group consisted of cats, squirrels, and other animals. As he walked up them, a cat with grey fur, glasses, and a sharp suit spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, you."</p><p>Murabito looked behind him, not sure if the well-dressed feline was addressing him. "Me?" </p><p>The cat sighed impatiently, "Yes, you. Do you happen to be a part of this Island Getaway as well?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. I'm Murabito, the Ultimate Mayor."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you. I am Raymond, the Ultimate Fashion Designer." Just as the cat finished introducing himself, a white squirrel approached the pair, standing at Raymond's side. </p><p>"Raymond, who is that, sulky?" The squirrel whispered, sparing the man only a glance before acting as if he wasn't there.</p><p>"This is Murabito. He is the Ultimate Mayor, crisp." At that, the squirrel finally turned to face the mayor head-on. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Marshal. I'm the Ultimate Barista." </p><p>The sound of the typically reserved squirrel's voice attracted the attention of a few other freshly-moved-in residents. Murabito was overwhelmed by the sudden wave of names and titles thrown at him, hoping they would forgive him if he asked again later. </p><p>After introductions were out of the way and the group moved on to small talk, a voice rang out over an intercom.</p><p>“Everyone, please meet at the center of the island for the opening ceremony.”</p><p>The gang quickly made their way to the center of the island, eager, if not a bit axious, for the ceremony to start. When they arrived, they were met by a tanuki and a Shih Tzu. The tanuki stepped forward and addressed the crowd.</p><p>“Greetings, everyone, and welcome to Hope’s Peak Island, sponsored by Nook Inc. I am Tom Nook, and this is my assistant, Isabelle, yes yes.” </p><p>Isabelle shot the crowd a bright smile. “Hello, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this island getaway!”</p><p>“Yes yes, a very warm welcome to you all! Each of you were chosen because you are the best of the best in your individual field. This island is here to congratulate you on your accomplishments, as well as to encourage you to relax and have fun.” At this, the residents visibly eased, seemingly elated by the announcement.</p><p>Tom Nook continued his speech with, “We have created a special housing unit for you all. It can be found on the other side of the island. I hope you all enjoy your time here on Hope’s Peak Island, yes yes. That’s all from me. See you in the morning!” There was a smattering of applause before the crowd dispersed, most heading to the housing unit while others explored their new island home on their own.</p><p>Murabito followed the group west to their cabana, trying to mask his awe at the beauty of the place. He walked down the hall until he found his room. As soon as he started to unpack, he heard a hesitant knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to find another resident – Mr. Resetti, the Ultimate Construction Worker, if his memory served him right.</p><p>The mole wrung his hands before awkwardly asking, “Hey, buddy, I know this is weird, but could we switch rooms tonight?” </p><p>“Why? What’s going on?” Murabito asked, confusion plain on his face. </p><p>“Well, you see, I have a strange feeling that somethin’ bad is gonna happen to me tonight. That someone will try to kill me.” </p><p>That’s a strange thing to assume. But Murabito had just met him, and didn’t feel he had any place to judge. “I see. Well, I suppose that’s fine. But only for tonight, okay?” Mr. Resetti nodded before the mayor made his exit, leaving his unpacking to be done the following morning. </p><p>Exhausted from the long day he just had, Murabito plopped down on his new neighbor’s bed and fell asleep immediately.</p><p>He was in such a deep sleep, in fact, that he didn’t hear the sound of something shattering in a nearby room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re not laughing with you, Lexie. We’re laughing AT you. Because we hate you.<br/>And your Sonic suicide fic fucking sucks, it’s an inside joke among our friend group now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the gang met up at the main lobby for breakfast. The villagers ate their food and chatted amongst themselves as the residents slowly filed in. Once they were gathered, they could explore the island together.</p>
<p>Murabito came into the lobby, hearing Raymond ask Monique, "So… what if it was grey?"</p>
<p>"Grey?! That's so last season. I believe it should be red. It brings out my eyes," Monique replied, fluttering her eyelashes for dramatic effect.</p>
<p>Raymond rolled his eyes. “For the last time, the sweater isn't for you, it's for Marshal." Murabito approached the group, yawning. “Hello, Murabito,” Raymond greeted.</p>
<p>"Hey everyone! How did you guys sleep?" Murabito asked the group.</p>
<p>"I slept good, waddler. I think I did push-ups in my sleep," Iggly said, flexing his flippers. Everyone looked slightly away from the penguin in awkwardness.</p>
<p>"Oh! I slept fine, silly," Rosie said. "Minus the fact that Dotty came into my room in the middle of the night because she heard a noise."</p>
<p>"Hey, where's Resetti?" Apollo asked, breaking up the conversation. Murabito turned to see that Mr. Resetti was nowhere in the room.<br/>"Huh. That’s weird. Maybe he overslept," Murabito suggested. "I better go see if he's alright."</p>
<p>As Murabito made his way to his room, he noticed that the door had been opened forcefully. The knob and the lock on the door had been destroyed.</p>
<p>"That's odd," Murabito muttered to himself. "Who could’ve gotten in? Maybe Mr. Resetti got locked out and had to break open the door...”</p>
<p>Murabito opened the door to find that the room had been trashed. The bed was messy, the lamp was knocked over, and a flower vase had fallen to the ground and shattered, the water spilling out over the rug.</p>
<p>"Mr. Resetti?" Murabito called out frantically, entering the room. </p>
<p>No reply. </p>
<p>Murabito realized that the bathroom door was ajar. Maybe Mr. Resetti could be in there?</p>
<p>When Murabito opened the bathroom door, he beheld an unbelievable and repulsive sight.</p>
<p>Mr. Resetti’s body was on the floor, blood flowing out of the side his head. A pickaxe was lodged in his chest. Next to him was a broken axe, blood splattered all over the walls. Mr. Resetti’s cold, dead eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Murabito screamed at his discovery, catching the attention of everyone in the lobby. They all rushed into Murabito’s room. At the sight of the dead body, they began to freak out. Some screamed, while others burst into tears. As the sobs and shouts quieted down, they were able to hear a chime come from a monitor in the corner of the room, an object that had yet to be noticed. As the monitor lit up, they were able to see Tom Nook on the screen, a glass of red wine in hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you," Tom Nook said, swirling the dark liquid absentmindedly. "This isn't just any <em>ordinary</em> island getaway. This is a murder spree, yes yes. One of your new friends is the killer, and they will continue to kill until they are the only one left on this island. For the rest of you, your job is to find out who the killer is. Once the killer is revealed, they will be executed and you will all be safe. For now." He took a break from talking to take a long, dramatic sip from his glass. "After a certain amount of time has passed, which you may spend however you like, we will begin the very first Hope's Peak Island Trial. Yes yes, you’ve all been supplied with a Nook File, which will give you information about the case. Now then! Good luck!" Tom Nook said cheerfully before signing off.</p>
<p>As the screen turned black, everyone looked on in shock. A murder spree? They didn't sign up for this, they just wanted to relax on an island for a few weeks.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fifteen Islanders remain.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>The victim was Sonny Resetti. He was attacked by a flimsy axe and stabbed by a pickaxe. He was found inside Murabito's room.</em>
</p>
<p>Though the Nook File didn’t offer much information, the gang was very quick to point fingers at Murabito.</p>
<p>"Wait, why do you guys think I did it?!” Murabito yelped hands up in a defensive pose. "Because he was found in your room, pfft," Monique replied, putting one hand on her hip and waving the other. "You must've led him in so you could kill him!"</p>
<p>"That’s not true! I let him stay in my room because-"</p>
<p>"Oh, so you admit it," Rover said, narrowing his eyes. "No! You guys, I-"</p>
<p>"Time's up!" Tom Nook’s voice boomed through the intercoms. "It's time for the most exciting part of the show, yes yes! The Island Trial! Meet me at the center of the island so we can begin!” Everyone glared at Murabito before begrudgingly doing as Tom Nook instructed.</p>
<p><em>I have to prove that I wasn't the one who killed Mr. Resetti,</em> Murabito thought to himself as he stared at the crime scene. He took note of certain things: the flimsy axe, the pickaxe, and the blood on the wall, which had a random string of letters and numbers on it. </p>
<p>
  <em>This could be useful for the trial… but what does R073R mean?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Women</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trial One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first trial is about to begin!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh lexie shawty, honey im so sorry, u really need to learn what foreshadowing is. this was painful /srs</p>
<p>on another note, I have scholarship essays and college term papers all due this week. What am I doing instead? Not that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the gang approached the center of the island, they noticed a bunch of podiums in a circle. One of the podiums had a framed photo of Mr. Resetti on it. Tom Nook was already there, sitting on a throne off to the side of the circle.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the first island trial. Using facts and clues found at the crime scene, you will argue with one another on who the killer is. At the end of the trial, everyone will cast a vote, accusing one of the party members. If the majority vote is correct, the killer will be punished and everyone else will live! Guess incorrectly, however…” he said, an evil glint in his eye, “...and everyone who is innocent will be punished, and the murderer will walk away free!” </p>
<p>"Now then, let us begin the trial, yes, yes!”</p>
<p>"Now hold on," Rosie said. "What's with the picture?" She gestured to the black-and-white portrait of Mr. Resetti.</p>
<p>"I didn't want our dear Resetti to miss the trial, yes, yes. I'm sure he wants to know who his killer is just as much as the rest of you!” Tom Nook smiled an unnaturally large smile. “Now, no more questions!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BEGIN TRIAL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't even need this trial," Monique said. "It’s obviously Murabito. He lured Resetti into his room last night and pulled an axe on him. Then, he stabbed him with the pickaxe to finish the job!"</p>
<p>Murabito had to think fast. He didn't want to be accused of the crime and cost everyone their lives. He needed a counterargument. Then it hit him.</p>
<p>"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" Murabito shouted. "Mr. Resetti came to me last night because he felt like he wasn't safe in his room. He knew that someone was planning to kill him. I let him switch rooms with me because I knew for a fact that my room would be difficult to get in."</p>
<p>"How so?" Apollo asked.</p>
<p>"Because the lock on my door doesn't work very well. I checked it as soon as I got here. Once it's locked, it stays locked, unless you push on it a special way." </p>
<p>"My lock doesn't work either," Marshal said. "what's your point, sulky?"</p>
<p>"The killer didn't know about the lock. When they tried to open the door, they were surprised. They had to use their flimsy axe to break the handle.”</p>
<p>"But flimsy axes don't do that much damage," Rover said.</p>
<p>"This is true. They're only good for collecting wood from trees without knocking the whole tree down," Raymond agreed.</p>
<p>"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Murabito exclaimed. "While the axe may not have broken the door, it did enough damage to weaken the door. Then the killer was able to use their bare hands to kick it down.”</p>
<p>"You’re right!” Agent S said. "Murabito makes a good point. The flimsy axe only weakens the tree so you can use a regular axe later to completely cut it down."</p>
<p>"Of course! That must be what the pickaxe is for.” Mabel reasoned.</p>
<p>"But what about the blood on the walls?" Merengue pondered. "It seemed like there were some numbers or letters on the wall next to Mr. Resetti…"</p>
<p>"I saw that too!" Rosie agreed readily. "I think it said something like R073R…"</p>
<p>"I don't remember there being any letters." Rover said, arms crossed. "But I do remember a random string of numbers."</p>
<p>"Hm, maybe if we can decipher the numbers, we can find out who really is the killer," Dotty suggested.</p>
<p>"Let's see…" Murabito said, thinking out loud. “R… 0… 7…"</p>
<p>"THAT'S IT!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CLOSING ARGUMENT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one who killed Mr. Resetti was none other than… ROVER!" Murabito exclaimed, pointing at the purple cat. "And I know exactly how you did it!”</p>
<p>Everyone gasped, looking at each other with wide eyes before settling on the accused.</p>
<p>"Now hold on just a second," Rover laughed nervously. "What makes you think I'm the murderer? The numbers could spell Mayor for all we know."</p>
<p>"Well, you see…" Murabito explained. "The killer tried to open the door, but found it stuck because of the lock. They then used the flimsy axe to hack at the handle, then kicked in the door, startling Mr. Resetti. The killer then proceeded to chase Mr. Resetti around the room, destroying it in the process. When the killer cornered him in the bathroom, they began to hack at him. However, the flimsy axe broke in the process, so the killer used the pickaxe to finish the job. Isn't that right, Rover?"</p>
<p>"Well, I… uh…” Rover hesitated, trying to explain himself. All eyes were on him, waiting.</p>
<p>"OKAY, I CONFESS! I killed Resetti." Rover said, hanging his head in shame. Everyone gasped, not so much out of surprise as confusion.</p>
<p>"But why?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Dotty demanded.</p>
<p>"I knew something weird was going on. He told me to meet him in Murabito’s room for something. Something felt off the entire time, and I figured he was gonna kill me. I needed to defend myself and get to him first… right?" Rover finished, looking back up at the crowd. They looked back at him, disappointment and sorrow evident in their eyes.</p>
<p>"Well then!" Tom Nook shouted, shocking the circle out of their trance-like silence. "I suppose it's voting time, yes yes! Please submit your votes to see who you think is the murderer!</p>
<p>"I can't believe we thought Murabito was the killer," Monique mumbled. "We could've died!"</p>
<p>"We're terribly sorry, Murabito!” Rosie apologized. The others around the circle nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"It's alright," Murabito replied, rubbing the back of his head, an awkward smile on his face. Everyone turned in their votes.</p>
<p>"Now, let's see the Results!" Tom Nook exclaimed. He pressed a button and a pachinko-like screen appeared, spinning around. Eventually, the three slots stopped to reveal Rover.</p>
<p>"Oh, no," Rover groaned.</p>
<p>"Rover, we trusted you…" Merengue said. "We thought you were our friend. We thought you were Mr. Resetti’s friend!"</p>
<p>Rover hurried to explain himself, speech getting frantic. "Listen, everyone! I didn't mean it, you know that! This is all baloney! I’m going to die, help me!” </p>
<p>"Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Rover, the Ultimate Conductor!" Tom Nook said.</p>
<p>"No, please!” Rover’s paws were clasped together. It was unclear if he was begging the crowd or Tom Nook himself. “Please, I just wanted to travel the world! I could have taken you all with me. There were so many places we could have seen, so many things we could do. Things we still can do, if you help me! Don’t kill me, I-“</p>
<p>"Let's give it everything we got! It's punishment time!" Tom Nook interrupted.</p>
<p>"No!” Rover screamed, realizing his fate was sealed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's a beautiful day outside and what am I doing. what am I doing. this. be appreciative /j &lt;3 thank u for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>